1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser that can swing or twist the user""s body, rotate the ankles and develop the feet muscles.
2. Description of Related Art
Although indoor exercisers have become popular in recent years, the conventional indoor exerciser only has one function. For example, a rotating exerciser that can twist the user""s waist substantially comprises a bottom plate, a top plate and a series of rollers. The top plate is mounted above the bottom plate. The rollers are rotatably mounted between the bottom plate and the top plate. A user can step on the top plate and rotate the top plate relative to the bottom plate. Consequently, the waist of the user can be twisted, and the abdominal muscles of the user are trained.
However, the conventional rotating exerciser only has one function as in the other indoor exercisers, and thus the conventional exerciser is not versatile.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an exerciser to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an exerciser that can exercise the lower part of the body of a user. The exerciser has a base and a rocking plate. The rocking plate is rotatably attached to the base with a ball joint. Consequently, a user can swing or twist body, rotate ankles and develop feet muscles when the user steps on the rocking plate to keep balance. This exerciser is more versatile than the prior art.